


Alleged Boyfriend

by Parknerandirondad



Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [10]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, M/M, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Day 10: “We’re gonna frame you for murder” / canon-compliant / villain auSpider-Man is proven innocent!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Alleged Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to do for this one so here it is, I don’t like it very much though. Happy Birthday MCU Peter Parker! Just like pretend to add your own dialogue for this though.

[New Article ](https://pin.it/5vOAcob)

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for anything!


End file.
